Untitled
by WhisperingNight
Summary: some one has an eye for serena, nope not darien
1. Default Chapter

Disclaim: I do not own sailormoon  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Isn't she something?" Asked a charm voice   
from the corner of darkness.  
"Yes, she is" ......answered one of his minions.  
"Well you know what to do, don't you?"   
Said the voice from the corner.  
"Yes, my Lord" He then disappeared out of sight.  
The man from the corner was still staring at the   
picture of a young lady and said: "I always  
get what I want my darling and that included you"....  
with that he spread a wide smile across his face.   
********  
  
On a sunny day the sun was high above   
shining brightly down below it.  
  
"Awwwwww man.....Mom is gonna kill me if she   
sees this test. (Sigh) Well, might as well take the   
blow later and enjoy the time I have now."   
Serena then walked her way into the arcade,   
Which she hope would clear her mind away from   
the test score. Serena pulled herself in and walked  
to a table. When Andrews came and ask her what's   
wrong. She said: "I....I..well nothing, thank you for   
asking anyway Andrews."   
"It doesn't look like nothing to me, but when you   
want to talk about it; I'll be here" said Andrews.  
"Thank...." Serena was about to say something  
when someone interrupted her..  
"What's up meatball head. Fell another test again"  
Said a voice from behind her.  
She knows that voice from anywhere...........It was Darien.  
"Shove it Darien, I have had enough of the day and now I don't need hear your criticizing me" replied Serena, with a hint of an angry tone in her voice.  
Darien then gave a chuckle and walk over to Andrews.  
"You are being so mean Darien, can't you see  
She's not in a good mood?" Said Andrews  
"Well, who could blame me, she's always in a bad mood tobegin with." Replied Darien  
"I don't blame her, when you are always around  
Somehow finding a way to hurt her feelings"  
Darien gave a few chuckle and turn around to find   
That Serena was leaving the Arcade early than usual, today. When Serena was outside she wanted to head home to get the test over with. As she was walking through the park. She thought that she heard something moving around the bushes. But when she looked at it nothing move, so she continued walking. A few minutes later she heard screams coming from the other side of the bushes. Serena ran over to sneak a peek at what was going on. Unfortunate, she found a monster attacking a group of kids. Serena quickly transform and then called her friends on the communicator. "Guys, we got some disturbed in the park. Hurry up and get over here!"  
"We're on it!" All of them say at once.  
Sailormoon then appeared on the scene behind the monster. "I am Sailormoon, I fight for love and justice, on behave of the moon I'll right all wrongs and triumph over evil; and that's mean you!" Sailormoon finished her phrase and begin to attack. All of a sudden out of nowhere, there appeared a man in dark black cloak surrounding him. "I have been waiting for you Sailormoon!" Said the man in black cloak. Then all of a sudden, Sailormoon was not recovered by the surprise; he attacked her with a blast of blackness and stars around it. Sailormoon seems to be falling down, and then blackness began to cover her.  
  
When the Sailor Scout got there, Sailormoon was no where in sight. Not even a trace of her was left over.  
"Are...are we too late......w...w...w...where is she......?"  
Sailor Venus asked, with a dreadful look on her face.  
  
  
An: please review..  



	2. 

I do not own sailormoon  
  
**********  
When Sailormoon woke up in a whirl she looked around her surrounding.  
"Ohh..ohh.. Where am I? Where is this place? Why is it so dark around here? Am I dead?"  
"Welcome my dear, it so nice so you to drop in." Serena whirl around she saw a man standing by the doorway. She tried to find his face but the darkness had gone against her.   
"Who are you, and where is this place?"  
"This place my dear is your new home."  
"What are you talking about, I want to get out of here!"  
"HA...HA...HA...HA.. You will get use to it, so you don't have to worry about a thing, now you can get comfortable and look around your new room. And I believe you do as I say for you won't be leaving here until you are ready. If you need anything just ring the bell, and someone will be to your command."  
When he got done with saying what he needed to say he turned around and leave  
"Wait! What are you talking about that I can't leave until I am ready? "What do you mean by being ready?" Sailormoon screamed out to that horrid man. For her question she didn't hear any reply except for his cold laughter banging in the hallway.  
"Guys, where are you, I want to get out of here! Can someone hear me? HELP!"  
********  
(Temple)  
  
"Amy, can you get any connection from Serena?" Asked Lita.  
  
"No, but I am trying my best to get to her, I don't know where could she be." Answered Amy.  
  
"Guys, I am getting some weird feeling about this, maybe this is weird coming from me; but I am worried about Serena, she had been missing for two days now" said Raye.  
  
"I know how you feel, Raye. Serena's family has trying to connect everyone to find her. I think her mom is going crazy. I think I should stop by this afternoon to see how she is. (Sigh) Serena! Where are you! Please answer, please!" Mina gave a yelled; Artimis came over to comfort her.  
******  
(Serena's House a day earlier)   
  
(Phone dialing) "Hello Andrews? This is Mrs. Tsukino. Have you seen Serena around? No, she's not home, when did you last saw her? Around yesterday at four? No, she didn't come home last night. Yes, I have tried calling all her friends but no one saw her since then. Her dad had been around looking. Yes, I called the police; they said they'll do their best; but I just can't sit around and wait. Yes, I'll call you when I get any new news on her. Well thank you Andrews, hope I am not wasting your time. Bye thanks you. (Sign) Serena, Where are you honey?! (Crying)  
**********  
(Arcade)  
  
"Who was that Andrews?"   
  
"Serena's mom, Serena didn't come home last night, and they have been looking for her all over." Andrews answered Darien  
  
As the news comes, Darien felt a chill through his spine. He couldn't really figure out why. His face then turned pale.  
  
"Are you ok, Darien?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's just a bit cold in here." Said Darien and pretend to give a shuddered.  
  
"I just don't know where she could be; maybe someone kidnapped her?"  
  
"HA..HA..(Darien gave a pretend laugh to carry Andrews suspicious away from him)  
Nice one Andrews who would want to kidnapped an annoyed, crybaby, meatball head. Wouldn't that be more of a bundle for them?" Darien couldn't believe that way it came out of his mouth.  
  
"Darien, sometimes I just don't know what you are thinking, you could be nice as possible, but while other times you could be really selfish." Andrews shakes his head.  
  
Darien looked at his watch. "Oh well I gotta go Andrews see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Darien" replied Andrews turning around to serves the arriving customers.  
  
Darien walked out the door, there's  
Something about the news that he just received that gave him an uncomfortable feeling. Could he like the Meatball head? Darien shakes his head... "Urgh what was I thinking, I can't have feeling for a meatball head.." He tried to knock the idea out of his head, but no matter how hard he try, there's something inside him that tells him that he felt warm when she's around and now there's nothing but emptiness. Darien walked off into the sidewalk toward his apartment.  
  
  
  
An/ please review  
  
  
  



	3. untitled

*Back to the Darkness Place*  
  
  
  
"She is ready My Lord" said the man that kiddnapped sailormoon.  
"Good, bring her out Harkta" replied his master. Harkta then clapped his hands and was followed by a Lady in a black silk dress flowing to her ankle her golden hair was tied up in two buns while the rest of it flow down.   
"At your service My Lord" said the lady in black, her voice was icy cold.   
"ah Sailormoon welcome to my humble home but than again you are not sailormoon anymore are you?" ask his lord.   
"No, I am now know as Dreams, My Lord" answered the Lady.  
"Welcome, Let me introduce myself I am King Weiland of the Negaverse. I am the brother of Queen Beryl.......I believe remember her don't you? asked King Weiland.  
"Yes, My Lord, I do..."  
"Well, you see after u destroyed my sister.....that was when I have the chance to take over...and ruled the negeverse and would be more powerful than Beryl ever was.....I will make her see that she was wrong for locking me in. But Beryl was a pretty good commander, her only mistake would be she is too cold-blooded, she never gave her minions a chance to tell her why they fell and never was gave a second chance. Her second mistake would be for taking in Prince Darien. She used too much power to bring him over to her side. But then what happened at the end, Darien remembered who he was....and turn against her. For me I won't make the same mistake that she did. I am stronger than she was and I may put it that I learned from her mistake. So thanks to her, I may be able to succeed myself.. HAHAHA! Beryl was such an idiot... Well that's enough for now let's begin our mission! Harkta what is our next move? Do you have it in order so that I can show the sailor scouts and everyone else my queen to-be?" he asked with a grin.   
"Yes, My Lord all in order, just waiting for your approval." said Harkta.  
"Well, what are we waiting for I don't want the Sailor Scouts and their friend Tuxedo Mask worried about their friend Sailor Moon do I?" He asked. HAHAHAHAHA...................  
  
****************************  
*The Park*  
  
  
"Ohhhhhhh...........Where could she be, we have been looking for days and still no sign of her. Her Mom is worried sick." Said the concerned Mina.  
"I hoped I know the answer to your question but I don't, Amy? Any clue?" asked Lita  
"No, sorry still figuring this is way beyond weird. I keep on getting this strange message that I have no clue what's it saying." Amy replied  
"Well we have to keep on trying we got to find her no matter what." said the alarmed Raye. Everyone nodded.  
****************************  
*Arcade*  
  
  
"Hey Andrews, how ya doing? It seems so silent around here. So the Meatballhead is not here yet? Don't tell me they haven't found her yet." asked Darien  
"No, still looking, I wonder where could she be? I hope nothing happen to her. I am going over Serena's house today to see how's everything going. Man! I am so worried. So it must be good news for you huh, Darien no more Meatballhead around for you to mess with. Asked Andrews   
"Yea, I guess so." Darien said in a low soft voice. Something inside of him kind of shake when Andrews passed on the whereabout of Serena. Then Darien said Good-bye then moved on.  
  
****************************  
  
*Back to the Park*  
  
  
"We gotta get moving, it wouldn't help if we just sit here and worried" said the down hearted Lita.  
"Yea, I....." Raye never got a chance to finished her sentence. She was interruptred by a whrilwind blowing around the Park.   
"What's going on?" yelled Mina  
"I don't know but I am not going to sit here and find out" replied Lita yelling on top of her voice.........  
They were about to make a move when all of a sudden, in the middle of the whirlwind appeared a lady in a black silk dress.....she was laughing evilly while everything blown away..  
  
"Isn't that Serena?" asked the scout at the same time.  
  
***************  
  
I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for waiting too long to post this up. Hope you enjoy it.....A/N please review.......or email me.  



End file.
